


Brains vs. Brains with Percy in the Middle

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first post PJ series M story. Percy is in-between two very smart girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brains vs. Brains with Percy in the Middle

**Brains vs. Brains with Percy in the Middle**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I got this idea from Perseus Jackson Rules. Thanks for it. This was supposed to go into my Percy Jackson series, but since I ended it I’ve made it into its own story. There will be other PJ stories that were supposed to be in my now discontinued PJ series.**

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

 

Percy was in a bind. Now usually he was good at getting out of any kind of bind, but this one he had no exit or escape plan whatsoever. Now what was going on here? Well, Percy was in between the two smartest and hottest girls, in his opinion, ever. On one side was Annabeth Chase, a childhood friend he’s known since they were like ten-eleven. And on the other side was Hermione Granger; she had transferred all way from Britain to do schooling here. Both girls were best friends as much as they were rivals. They both loved to learn and that’s what was connected them in the first place. But what divided them was they’d compete for the top spot in grades, and now it looks like for Percy as well.

“Back of you British tart” Annabeth snapped.

“What did you call me you Valley Girl bimbo” Hermione growled.

 _Uh-oh, that was a mistake_ Percy thought.

He knew that Annabeth hated to be classified as a dumb blond just because of her hair color. She took much offense to this and was known to get violent against a few who called her a dumb blond. He knows this since he’s the one that had to pull Annabeth off her victim.

“Okay slut, that’s it. You’re going down” Annabeth said with metaphoric fire expelling from her nostrils.

“Bring it on bitch” Hermione said in a very aggressive tone.

What happened next made Percy’s eyes widen to dinner plate size. Annabeth lunged in and kissed Hermione roughly and ferociously on the lips and Hermione kissing Annabeth right back with the same amount of ferocity. Percy knew he was getting hard at just the sight of the two kissing. He could see Hermione and Annabeth fighting each other over the kissing dominance. Then he saw them open their mouths letting their tongues get involved in the battle. Now he was rock fucking hard and straining against his pants.

Annabeth pushed Hermione down so she was lying on her back and began ripping off Hermione’s shirt. Hermione ripped Annabeth’s pants off. Soon Hermione’s pants went and then Annabeth’s shirt. Both girls were down to their undies. Percy's eyes roved as he saw their girls’ firm toned bodies. Annabeth and Hermione both had tanned bodies and it appeared they did in the nude given there are no lines. Then his eyes locked on what kind of underwear they were wearing.

Annabeth was wearing a lacy black set. Lacy black bra and panties while Hermione went with a crimson red lace bra and panties with gold colored trim.

Hermione moved her leg over and pushed them between Annabeth’s. She then began rubbing Annabeth off with her thigh.

“Oh fuck” Annabeth hissed.

“Like that, you like that whore” Hermione growled as she dipped her head down and licked the tops of Annabeth’s breasts before unclipping Annabeth’s bra and tossing it away releasing the twin mounds to the British girl.

Annabeth’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was now grinding into Hermione’s thigh. Annabeth's panties were soaked and you could see some of her juices smearing on Hermione's thigh causing it to gleam in the light.

“You’re so fucking wet” Hermione said as she pushed her thigh harder into Annabeth's core.

Percy just sat there stunned as he watched the erotic sight. He just had no clue what to do. Well, aside from whipping it out and jacking off. But he didn’t want to break whatever the hell was going on by moving. This could be a dream and by moving he could wake up. He was sure as hell not going to do that.

Annabeth’s loud moan signaled she had come. Her panties were completely soaked as her release drenched Hermione’s thigh.

“You fucking whore, you lick up the mess you caused” Hermione barked.

She pushed Annabeth’s face down to her thigh. Annabeth began licking up her own juices and once that was done she kissed and licked her way up. She peeled Hermione’s wet panties off revealing her juicy pussy, which was nicely trimmed. Hermione had gotten very aroused as she got Annabeth off. Annabeth dove into Hermione’s delicious clam. Hermione gasped loudly.

“Oh fuck” she moaned as she pushed her pelvis into the blonde’s face.

Annabeth began to eat Hermione out as Hermione grabbed Annabeth’s head to make sure Annabeth wouldn’t leave her in the lurch. Her hips humping Annabeth’s face.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh. Yes, right there, right there. Fuck, mmmm, yeah. Oh yeah, fuck me good with that talented tongue of yours Annabeth. Fuck me so, so good” Hermione moaned.

Percy was shocked. It looked like Annabeth had go down on Hermione before, but that wasn’t right, was it? But his mind didn’t really want to think about that since it wanted to focus on the scene on hand. He was really fighting the urge to whip it out and stroke himself. His hands were twitching and flexing like it had spasms or something. His cock was begging to be released from its clothed prison. It was getting a bit painful given how hard he was.

“FUCK, COMING!” Hermione moaned as she drenched Annabeth’s face with her release.

Annabeth finally pulled up. Her face red due to lack of oxygen as her face glistened with Hermione’s juices. She then turned to Percy.

 _Fuck, she looks so damn hot_ Percy thought looking at Annabeth’s slick face.

Annabeth got up and walked, no, sashayed over to Percy and sat on his thigh.

“Clean my face Percy” she said in a pleading tone.

How could Percy deny Annabeth of her request? He moved his head in and his tongue trailed out. It touched Annabeth’s cheek. Annabeth gasped and closed her eyes to moan. Percy began licking Annabeth’s face. He tasted Hermione’s juices and they tasted good. She had a tangy flavor. Percy took his time cleaning Annabeth’s face wanting to savor Hermione’s juices on Annabeth’s face. Once done Annabeth pulled Percy’s face in and they kissed. Their tongues dueled with one another for dominance. Percy tasted more of Hermione in Annabeth's mouth.

Hermione wasn’t idle as this was going on. No, she crawled to Percy’s legs and spread them. She undid Percy’s pants and yanked them down along with his boxers with Annabeth lifting herself up when needed. His cock sprang forward and Hermione licked her lips. She then took it all into her mouth and Percy’s hips jerked upwards on instinct. Hermione moaned at this. She went on sucking and bobbing. One of Percy’s hands was on Hermione’s head guiding her movements. While his other was wrapped around Annabeth’s waist.

Annabeth and Percy kept up their make out session. He was moaning and groaning into Annabeth’s mouth as Hermione was giving him a blowjob. Annabeth pulled away.

“What’s going on?” Percy asked perplexed.

“Silly Percy. Hermione and I decided to share you” Annabeth said.

“Then why the fight?” Percy asked as his hips jerked up into Hermione’s mouth.

“We wanted to have a bit of foreplay before the real fun began” Annabeth said grin.

Percy just groaned as he felt Hermione’s tongue swirl around his entire length.

“She’s good at that isn’t she? She knows her way around pussy as well. I haven’t come so hard in my entire life before Hermione’s mouth ate out my pie” Annabeth said.

“You… and… Hermione” Percy groaned.

“Yes, we’ve been lovers for a few months. We decided to enter you in since we both aren’t lesbians. We’re bi and both like a hot piece of meat in-between our legs from time to time” Annabeth said.

Percy just groaned as he felt Hermione’s tongue swirl around his length again. Then his hips jerked.

“Shit” he said as he came.

Hermione was a bit shocked at Percy’s orgasm, but focused quickly on gathering his seed in her mouth not letting a single drop go. Once he finished Hermione pulled back and grabbed Annabeth’s face and kissed her. They shared Percy’s seed as their tongues battled one another.

Percy just stared. Then he watched as they pulled away. A string of saliva connected their lips.

“So delicious Percy” Annabeth murmured.

“Mmm, yes, quite scrumptious” Hermione said.

Percy got hard again watching the two girls share his seed between them.

“Now my turn” Annabeth said.

She got up and Hermione peeled her panties off. Annabeth then got back on Percy’s lap impaling herself onto Percy.

“Oh fucking god!” Annabeth cried.

Percy groaned feeling Annabeth’s sweet tight pussy. She wrapped her arms around Percy’s neck then began to ride him. Percy grabbed her hips and helped her movements as he put in his hip thrusts. From behind her Hermione unhooked Annabeth’s bra and then began to play with the blonde’s tits. Thumbing and tweaking her nipples, cupping the full perky B mound squeezing them, fondling and groping them. Rubbing them like they were crystal balls.

All of this just increased Annabeth’s pleasure as she increased her humping. She threw her head back letting it land on Hermione’s shoulder. Hermione licked and sucked Annabeth’s neck, nibbling Annabeth’s pulse point.

“OH” Annabeth moaned.

“He feel good baby, his lovely cock rubbing all over in your tight wet cunt. You’re a fucking whore, you live for his cock, you love it. You want it all the time” Hermione whispered huskily.

“Yes, oh yes. I’m his whore. I want to fucking ride him anytime, anywhere” Annabeth cried.

“That’s whore, that’s it. Fuck him” Hermione said nibbling on Annabeth’s ear.

Annabeth shivered as jolts of pleasure arced through her spine. It was deliciously erotic.

“Come for him, come for me” Hermione urged.

One of her hands stayed on Annabeth’s chest while the other went down and began stroking Annabeth’s clit.

“OH FUCKING GOD!” Annabeth screamed as she came.

She went limp and Hermione caught her and pulled her off Percy. Percy was so close to coming, but just as he was ready Annabeth came and he was left hanging. This left him frustrated.

“Oh poor baby, looks like Annie couldn’t get the job done. But that’s okay love, you got me. We British girls never let our man wanting” Hermione purred.

Annabeth would’ve glared at her friend had she been conscious.

Hermione then licked Percy’s shaft clean off Annabeth’s juices and teasing him. She pulled back taking off her bra revealing her lovely Cs. She laid back spreading her legs wide, giving Percy an open invitation. Percy groaned and dove off his chair and on top of Hermione. His cock found home and sank into Hermione’s velvet vise.

“Oh” Hermione gasped.

Percy moaned as he felt Hermione’s cunt muscles ripple around his cock. It felt so good.

“Now fuck me Percy, I want a jolly good Yankee fucking” Hermione said huskily.

Percy wasn’t going to disappoint as he proceeded to fuck the shit out of Hermione. Hermione howled in sheer pleasure as she got fucked. So loud that it awoke Annabeth. She stared, watching as her best friend fucked her other best friend and she got utterly wet. She sat up and began fingering herself.

“Yes baby, yes, fuck me good, fuck me. Harder, faster fuck me so good babe. OH GOD YES!” Hermione cried.

Percy kept going amaze how insatiable Hermione seemed to be. But it spurred him on, before he felt like he was going to blow, but now he got renew vigor to keep going without an end.

Slapping skin was heard as Hermione and Percy moaned, grunted, groaned and screamed their pleasure. Annabeth added to the erotic chorus with her own sounds as she finger fucked herself.

“FUCK HERE IT COMES HERMIONE!” Percy roared.

“FILL ME PERCY, FILL ME WITH YOUR SEED!” Hermione screamed.

With one final powerful thrust he erupted inside deep inside Hermione. Hermione sighed feeling Percy’s seed.

“So lovely” Hermione panted.

“Yeah, so good” Percy panted.

He pulled out and laid beside her.

Annabeth had come herself and there a nice puddle of her juices right below her. She too was breathing hard.

“It’s not fair, Percy didn’t come inside me” she whined.

“Well darling, if you can get Olympus to raise again” Hermione said tiredly.

“Annabeth, I am not sure I can go again” Percy said with a hint of exhaustion in his tone.

Annabeth’s eyes locked on to Percy’s shiny limp dick. It was a challenge and she never backed down from a challenge. Percy gulped seeing this look and knew he didn’t have a way out of this. Annabeth lunged and used her hands and mouth to get Percy hard again. It took some doing, but Percy’s member got hard.

“Now it’s my turn for come” the horny blond purred.

She impaled herself onto Percy and began to ride him like she had done earlier, but this time she was focusing on getting Percy to release inside her.

Percy groaned as he felt Annabeth’s cunt muscles squeeze his shaft, trying to get his seed from his sac.

“Annabeth… not… so… rough” Percy grunted.

“But I want it” Annabeth pouted not slowing her pace one bit.

Percy sat up and pulled Annabeth close and kissed her hard. She moaned as they locked lips. Percy’s hands went to Annabeth’s tits and played with them making her gasp and pant. Percy then gently pushed her down to the floor. He then began to pump in and out of her dripping quim.

“Oh Percy, please I want to do it doggy, please” Annabeth begged.

Who was Percy to deny his best friend’s request. So he pulled out and Annabeth got on her hands and knees. She shook her delicious ass and Percy smacked it causing Annabeth to yelp in pain.

“Fuck her like the horny bitch she is” Hermione called.

Percy then shoved himself back inside Annabeth’s pussy. Annabeth moaned loudly, which turned into a series of very loud moans as Percy began to thrust in and out of her, his hands gripping her hips.

“Oh yes Percy, yes. Feels so fucking good” Annabeth cried.

Percy was focused on his rhythm that he didn’t notice Hermione crawling over and got underneath Annabeth. She then began to suck on Annabeth’s swaying breasts and rubbing Annabeth’s clit.

“OH GOD!” Annabeth screamed.

She came hard, but somehow was able to stay conscious. She wasn’t going to fall til she had a dose of Percy juice in her cunt.

“What are you waiting for Seaweed Brain? Fuck my goddamn brains out” Annabeth barked.

“Yes ma’am” Percy said then resumed his thrusting.

Hermione giggled as she kept up her work under Annabeth.

Percy kept going and then he felt that tingle in his balls and he groaned loudly as he rammed in deep into his best friend spilling out load. This had Annabeth's eyes roll up to the back of her head as she felt his hot seed splash her walls. She finally gave in and toppled over.

Hermione caught her before Annabeth could hurt herself.

Percy fell on his butt totally spent now.

“Please, no more” he whimpered.

“Don’t worry Percy” Hermione said.

Percy let out a sigh of relief.

“We’ve got plenty of time before round two” Hermione giggled.

 _Round two?_ Percy thought and wondered if he was going to survive.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this one. Again, I hope I did Perseus Jackson Rules ideas justice.**


End file.
